A current sensor is known to have a magnetoelectric conversion element, for example, and output a signal whose amplitude is proportional to a magnetic field generated by a current flowing through a conductor. For example, in PTL 1, it is disclosed that a current sensor which includes a substrate, a magnetic field converter, i.e., a magnetoelectric conversion element provided on the substrate, and a current conductor, wherein the magnetoelectric conversion element detects a current flowing through the current conductor.